Something Special
by Prince Quinn
Summary: Maka and her friends have been planning a few things, including a basketball game where her friend finds out her feelings for him. What will ensue later on? Will these relationships work out? Or will everything go downhill? Maka x Justin, Liz x Soul, Patty x Chrona. NO LONGER DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up as my alarm clock went off. Knowing Soul, he was probably asleep right now since it was only ten. It was a Saturday morning and everyone had decided on a friendly game of basketball, considering that I was going to show off my new skills at basketball. None of my friends knew what I had been doing for the past few weeks except for the Death Scythe, Justin Law. He'd been teaching me how to play ever since the day that Soul's team had pawned my team and made me go on a father/daughter day with Spirit. I got up after hitting the snooze button and yawned deeply then ran to my closet to pick out what I was gonna wear.

"What to wear, what to wear.." I hummed to myself, deciding against my usual outfit. After digging through my closet for what seemed like hours, I finally found an outfit that would be perfect for today. '_This'll definantly impress him!_' I thought as I blushed slightly. I quickly changed then covered it with another shirt so that everyone would be surprised when I took the top shirt off.

"Morning, Maka," Blair said as she walked into my room in her cat form. I picked her up and sat down, laying her gently on my lap so I could pet her.

"Morning Blair. How are you this morning?" I asked, not really realizing that I was being nice to the big-boobed lady who gave my weapon partner a nosebleed almost every day.

"I gave Soul another nosebleed." Blair prepared for a Maka-chop but nothing came, only the soft strokes on her fur with my right hand. She looked up and noticed me staring out the window. "Maka, are you alright? I said I gave Soul another nosebleed, and you didn't Maka-chop me, nyah." She whined as if she wanted me to hit her.

"Hm? Oh, I don't mind.. Just thinking about something right now." I hummed to a song that Justin had let me listen to after our practice session for the game today.

"Maka, something's wrong. You usually would've Maka-chopped me and then Soul!" Blair then noticed the look in my eyes and she picked up on what was going on almost instantly. "So, who is it that you like, my dear Maka, nyah?" Blair purred, then she jumped off my lap and trasformed into her usual look.

"Ah, no one important. But, so long as you _swear_ not to tell anyone, I'll tell you who it is that I like." I looked at Blair with a somewhat dreamy look on my face. She crossed her fingers over her heart, raised her right hand, and said; "I swear." So I told her.

"No way! Maka isn't he a little to old for you? And do you know if he even likes you back? What if he doesn't? When are you gonna confess? Maka, tell me everything!" Blair gushed about, now knowing who I liked.

"In order, he's only a year or two older, I don't know if he likes me back, if he doesn't like me back, at least I tried, and I'm going to confess after the game today. But only if he's there!" I said quietly, not knowing where Soul was in the small appartment at the moment. Then I heard the sound of water running and I realized that he was in the shower. '_Thank god he didn't hear that, I'd be so embarassed._' I thought to myself.

"Good, good. Do you want Blair to come with you for good luck?" Blair asked. I nodded, then said that she could only come if she stayed in her cat form. "I'll stay in my cat form, nyah. I promise."

"Alright. Now get out so I can finish getting ready!" I pushed her out of my room lightly then closed the door and locked it. All I had left to do was to put on a little make-up like I usually did before seeing him and I had to choose some shoes. '_Black and white_ _converse or my regular boots or my neon pink converse?_' I asked myself. '_How about my black and white converse? They'd go perfect with this outfit. Oh! And for my make-up, how about light gray eye shadow?_' I finally decided and finished getting ready. Then I walked out of my room and into the bathroom so I could put my make-up on and mess with my hair to make it perfect. For my hairstyle I decided to curl a bit of the ends so it seemed as if I'd had my hair braided.

"Maka, hurry up or we're gonna be late!" Soul complained through the door. I tapped the door twice and Soul grumbled something incoherent. "Alright, two minutes. Thats it!"

I smiled. "Alright, Soul." After two minutes I was out of the bathroom and halfway to the door. Soul was already standing there waiting for me. "Let's go."

"Woah, uhm, alright." He shrugged, feeling a nosebleed start to come on as he noticed Maka's outfit. '_She's actually wearing make-up. What the hell?_' He thought to himself. "We'll take the motorcycle since that'll be the fastest way there, alright?"

"Fine, but I'm not wearing the helmet because it'll mess up my hair." I pouted. He sighed and agreed. I skipped down the stairs happily and got on the motorcycle. "Oh yeah, I'm driving too. I wanna impress someone." I said as I started the motorcycle and Blair hopped up onto my lap.

"Don't forget me, Maka!" Blair said as she dug her claws into my legs to keep from falling off. I didn't say ow but I did flinch a bit at having the claws digging into my legs. Soul climbed on and before he even got his helmet on, we were speeding towards the park. It was 11:57 in the morning and we only had three minutes to get there. I didn't mind concidering the speed that we were going at. We'd be there in no time. I spun at the last corner and stopped the bike just infront of Black Star who was boasting about how he was going to surpass God one day.

"Oh sh- Oh hey Maka." Black Star said, a hint of horror in his voice and in his eyes. I shrugged, said "hey" and pushed Blair off my legs where she had left welts.

"We ready?" I asked, then looked around quickly, making sure everyone was there. From what I could tell, we were missing only one person. And that person happened to be right behind me. He lightly placed his hand on my shoulder and I twitched, quickly spinning around. "Ah.. H-Hello." I mumbled as I realized who it was.

"Hello, my dear Maka. How are you this fine day?" He asked as he smiled and kissed my hand. I blushed and looked at him. He wasn't wearing his usual attire, which was a very unusual thing for him. Today of all days he had decided to wear a black undershirt, and some gray sweat pants.

"I'm fine. And how are you?" I asked him, taking my hand away slowly.

"Doing great. Let's play now, alright?" We all nodded, but Liz pulled me away from the group for a moment.

"Maka, you like him, don't you? Tell me the truth! I am your best friend." She glared at me then turned towards the guys. "You guys have a match against each other, us girls gotta talk about something for a moment." The guys all agreed and she motioned for Patty, Kim, Jaqueline, and Tsubaki to come over here. Blair was already there so it didn't matter. "Now answer, Maka, do you like him?"

"Yeah, answer truthfully too." Jaqueline and Kim said together.

"Alright, alright. You caught me. I do like him. So what? It's not my fault that he's cute, and dreamy, and nice.." I trailed off when I looked at the girls' faces then looked behind me. And who do you think was there? Why, the boy I like.

"Do you really think that, Maka, my dear?" He asked, his voice slightly husky after beating the other boys a bit too quickly.

"Y-Yeah."

"Hm. Well, I think the same way about you." He murmured then pulled me into a deep kiss. The girls all said "Aw" and the boys all went "Ew.." I quickly pulled away then ran to the court.

"C-Come on, let's play the game of basket ball now." I grabbed the basket ball and everybody walked over, seeming to have already forgotten the little kiss incident. It was really true, I really did love Justin Law.


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, I was- No, I am in love with the Death Scythe Justin Law. And not to mention, he loves me back.

"Maka! Are you there?" Liz asked again.

"Huh? Sorry, just thinking of a few things. So what was it that you wanted again?" I asked as I held my phone to my shoulder so that I could finish changing.

"I wanted to know if us girls, me, you, Patty, and Tsubaki, could have a girls night out at the Gallows tomorrow." She said. "Are you really that zoned out?"

"Yeah, I am really that zoned out. And, sure, I'd love to. But what about Kid? Isn't he going to be there?" I asked, quickly tying the draw strings to my pajama pants. "Cause if he's there, I'm not going. You know how I don't like being near him now that he knows about Justin and I."

"True, true. He won't be there. I'm gonna kick him out of the house because he needs to get out anyway. It's too sappy here with him. So what time are we going to meet then, and where?" After that I could here Patty in the backround giggling about breaking a giraffe's neck.

"How about we meet at Death Bucks? At say, eleven o'clock?" I shrugged, not really caring what time. That was when I remembered that we were on the phone, not in my room.

"Fine by me. I'll call Tsubaki and tell her where to meet us tomorrow and what time. Don't forget to leave Soul a note saying where you'll be, alright? He'll get too worried like last time." I laughed at that and she laughed as well.

"Alright, alright. See you tomorrow, Liz." I hung up, remembering what had happened last time Soul didn't know where I was.

~FLASHBACK~

_"Kid, have you seen Maka? I have no clue where she is. She won't answer her phone and she didn't leave a note! What about you Black Star? Do you know? Does Tsubaki know?" Soul was frantic. His meister had gone missing and he needed her so she could cook dinner for him. Finally his phone had rung and he saw it was Maka. "Maka! Are you alright? Where are you? I'm coming to get you! Tell me now so I can come!... Uh-huh... Oh... Okay, see you at home then." They hung up and he looked at his guy friends. "She went shopping." He said sheepishly._

~END OF FLASHBACK~

I laughed, then started to tidy up my room a bit. It was a mess from when I'd looked through my closet last week on Saturday. I started to place everything back where it went then left the room, only doing a half-a*sed job. "Soul, I'm gonna cook dinner now! But you can't have any unless you clean your room up." I shouted through his door. All I got in reply was a muffled grunt then the sounds of springs creaking under weight. I smiled and shrugged then headed towards the kitchen to start dinner as I told him I would.

"What's for dinner?" Soul asked as he walked up behind me, startling me and causing me to drop the box of pasta in my hands. He glanced down, realized what it was, grinned his big toothy grin, and laughed a bit. "I'm gonna clean my room now, call me when dinner's done." I nodded.

"Alright, now go clean!"

~A few minutes later~

"Soul, dinner's done! Come eat!" I shouted down the hallway to his room. He came rushing out of his room and almost knocked me over as he sat down in his usual seat and chowed down on his pasta.

"Itadakimasu." Soul said between bites.

"Yeah, yeah." I started eating just as he finished his plate and got up for seconds.

~The next day~

Soul looked down and saw a note taped to the counter. He had just woken up and was looking for Maka when he noticed it.

_Dear Soul, I've gone to Death Bucks with Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki. Afterwards I'm gonna spend the night at Gallows Mansion. Make sure to keep the house spotless! And if Kid comes knocking on the door saying he got kicked out of his own house, you know where to find me._

_Your Meister, Maka_

"Huh, she went out.. 'Kay."

~To Maka and the girls~

"Having fun Maka?" Liz asked. She had slipped some alcohol into my coffee when I wasn't paying attention.

"Eh-heh, heh.." I started giggling uncontrollably and Liz stared at me. Little did she know, I can't hold my alcohol. "I feel woozy," I continued to giggle. '_Bad idea, giving her alcohol... Great going, Liz._' Tsubaki thought as Patty ignored the whole thing as she threatened to break her stuffed giraffe's neck. I stood up, swaying to the side a little as I went back to the counter to return the cup. "Let's go, girls." I said, still swaying slightly. As we left the shop, the others apologizing then following after, I ran into Justin.

"Hello, Maka my dear. How are you?" He asked, catching me before I fell to the ground. I started to giggle uncontrollably again, the wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Hello, Justin." I hiccuped. "I'm.. I'm fine. Just woozy." I continued to giggle, then, no one expected this, I pulled Justin down into a kiss. He faintly tasted a bit of alcohol as I managed to get my tounge into the kiss.

He quickly pulled away and glared up at my three girlfriends. "Which one of you gave her the alcohol?" He asked, mostly looking at Liz, knowing that she was the most likely to have done it. And, as he suspected, she raised her hand.

"I wanted to see what would happen! She's been so tense during this week, so I wanted her to relax." By then, I had already started to stumble away from them. Tsubaki followed, seeing as she feared for her friend's saftey.

"You should know that she can't hold down her alcohol!" Justin growled out. "My girlfriend has had alcohol before, and it did not turn out very well."

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah, didn't you know? The two of us have been dating since Saturday when I brought her home." By then, Justin had also noticed that Patty, Tsubaki, and I had disappeared. "We'd better follow her, Death knows what she's gonna do this time." And with that, they ran after us. They found me chewing on some innocent bystander's head, with Tsubaki trying to get me to get off of him. Patty was no where to be found. "Oh, Death help us all." Justin ran over and pulled me off of the bystander's head, then apologized as I disappeared again. Tsubaki hadn't noticed so she wasn't able to find me. The only one who'd managed to follow me was Justin, and he found me puking my guts out in some alley.

"Disgusting, disgusting, disgusting. I'm going to kill Liz when I feel better." I muttered as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw my boyfriend of a week with his arms open, gesturing for a hug. I teared up and hugged him. We hadn't been able to see each other since the basketball game due to him being a Death Scythe and having to go on so many missions to kill Kishins. Each time he left, I always felt like it would be the last time I'd see him. "I'm sorry I forced a kiss on you.." I told him as I buried my face into his neck.

"Don't worry, would you like to make it better?"

"Yeah, I would." I looked up at him and he pulled me into a soft kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

After I pulled away from Justin, I saw Patty run by with another stuffed giraffe from Death know's where. "Big surprise." I sighed as Justin smiled. "Can you help me find Liz and Tsubaki? I think its about time they take me to the Gallow's Mansion before Liz spices another of my coffees." Justin nodded and wrapped his arm around my waist so that I didn't fall over and helped me towards Liz who was standing by Death Bucks.

"There you are, Maka!" Liz screeched, throwing her arms around my neck, giving me a giant bear hug. "Tsubaki's busy chasing Patty, so it's just the two of us right now. Let's hurry and find them, because we need to get to the Gallows' and kick Kid out before he has another fit about symmetry." With that, she fully dragged me away from Justin. I said goodbye to him just as we entered a crowded area. "Patty's probably here, with her newfound husband... Which is a stuffed giraffe she stole from a store in another town. Death knows how she got there and back with in a half hour."

"Yeah.." I mumbled. As I said that, a shoe went flying past my head, and embedded itself into Tsubaki's face. "Oh, Death. Tsubaki! Are you alright?" I kneeled down to help her up after removing the shoe from her face.

"I'm fine, but we need to get Patty before she ruins anything else!" Tsubaki muttered, throwing her hands into the air then putting them back at her sides. I ran from Liz and Tsubaki, chasing after the short blonde girl who'd managed to get away yet again.

"Patty! I have another giraffe for you!" I called out. I'd slowed down from a running pace to a walking pace, glancing around to make sure that Patty didn't hurt me for the giraffe I supposedly had. As I turned to go the other way, Patty tackled me to the ground, and placed her hands around my neck.

"Gimme the damned giraffe, motherfucker." She growled out, her grip on my neck getting tighter with each passing second.

"It.. It's at the... Gallows!" I choked out, reaching up and wrapping my hands around her wrists as if to pull her hands away. And dang, she's strong.

"Oh, well, why didn't you say so? Let's go, let's go!" Patty jumped up, then grabbed my wrist, pulling me up from the ground and towards Liz and Tsubaki who were still apologizing profusely to the shop owner. "Onee-chan! Let's go to the Gallows' now. Maka-onee said she bought a giraffe and left it there for me to find!" Patty said happily. Liz glared at me and I mouthed back; 'We're gonna need to buy her another one or else one of us is gonna die.' Liz nodded and she ran off to buy yet another giraffe for Patty's collection. I then got a text from Liz, who was already, surprisingly, at a store that sold toy giraffes.

Liz: Maka, why would you do that?

Me: She wouldn't've come back to the Gallows' if I hadn't!

Liz: That is true, it's happened before. Anyway, I'm gonna run the giraffe to the Gallows' and place it on Patty's bed. I'll be with you guys in about ten minutes. Bai!

"Maka-onee, where'd onee-chan go?" Patty broke my train of thought as she asked. I had no clue what to tell her. Thankfully, Tsubaki spoke up for me, seeing as she'd read the texts over my shoulder.

"Liz went to the Gallows' before us because she had something to do before we got there. She'll be back in a few minutes. Why don't we go walk around for a bit, then come back here and wait for her?" Tsubaki smiled, and Patty glowered at her.

"Onee-chan would've told me if she had something to do! Are you lying to me? Because if you are, I'll snap your necks like my giraffes!" Patty threatened, then she lightened up again. "Let's go walk around now! Let's go, let's go! Come on Tsubaki-onee, Maka-onee!" And with that, we were all walking around... Again.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time we had walked around six or seven times, Liz finally arrived. "Sorry I'm late." She appologized, rubbing her neck. Tsubaki and I were just glad she was back. We hurried off towards the Gallows' and Kid was already gone. Apparently while she was out getting the giraffe, she even kicked him out. "Alright, we're here. You two set up your things, and I'll get the popcorn. Patty, you get to choose the movie this time." She hurried out of the room.

"Alright, let's set our things up." Tsubaki smiled, setting her sleeping bag up by the couch. The table had been moved towards the TV so that there was more room in the living room for all four girls. "Oh, I also invited Chrona. I didn't think you guys would mind, seeing as he's too shy to really do anything to any of us."

"I don't mind, and I don't think Liz will either. We both know Patty'll be thrilled since she likes him and all." I giggled at that. I set my sleeping bag up next to Tsubaki's. Liz ran in, huffing about there being no popcorn. "Don't worry, Liz, I brought some with me." I pulled out the box of popcorn I had brought with me just for an occasion like this.

"You're a life saver, Maka!" Liz shouted as she tackled me to the ground with a hug. Just then the doorbell rang and Tsubaki ran to get it.

"Chrona! Come in, come in!" We heard. Liz looked at me quizzically but I just shrugged. Tsubaki and Chrona appeared just then, her dragging him and tripping the both of them over the two of us. "Sorry!"

"I wanna join the dog pile on Maka-onee!" Patty shouted, jumping on top of us and squashing me into the ground even more. Everyone started laughing until the doorbell rang again. "I'll get it!" Patty jumped off of us and ran to the door, opening it rather loudly.

At the door was a rather pissed Death the Kid. "Patty, where the hell is your sister?" He shouted. She cowered and pointed towards the four of us still on the ground. "ELIZABETH THOMPSON, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE."

She scrambled out from under Chrona and Tsubaki and ran over to the door to face her meister. "Y-Yes, Kid?" Patty ran away to cower behind the pile of three now.

"Why the hell did you kick me out of the house? This is my house!" He cried, his hands waving around frantically. "You never even gave me a reason, you just told me to get the hell out for the weekend!"

"G-Girl's night in... T-That's why I kicked you out, plus, Maka's kinda here and all and she didn't want to talk to you after what happened with her and Justin," she explained, shoving him back outside. "Go over to Maka's place and hang out with Soul, why don'tcha?" She slammed the door in his face and locked it.

"That's settled, right Liz?" Tsubaki inquired, standing up and helping me and Chrona up. "I think we should start being the girls we are now." She grinned and ran over to her bag, pulling out five- or was it six?- things of makeup.

"Yeah, girl's night out, right? Well, 'cept Chrona's here. Hey, since he is here, let's play truth or dare too!" Liz grinned as she straddled me. "Maka gets the first makeover!" Tsubaki nodded and crawled over to me, her bags of makeup slung over her shoulder. _'This is not going to end well... Seriously.' _I thought to myself.

"I wanna do her eye shadow!" Patty screeched. I groaned inwardly because if Patty got her way, there was no way it would come off. Tsubaki agreed. "Ne, onee-chan, let Chrona hold her down, that way you can reach her face easier!"

"That's a good idea. This way everyone is doing something to help out. Chrona, hold her down please?" Liz got up and Chrona took her place of straddling me.

"I'm sorry, Maka, I'm so sorry!" I struggled against his hold but surprisingly he was a lot stronger than me. Ragnarok popped out and pointed his puffy hand at my face.

"Ha! The cow is stuck under this little brat." I slammed my book against his skull and he went down for the count. As I was about to slam the book on Chrona's head, Tsubaki ripped it from my grasp and chucked it across the room.

"No books, Maka!"

~An hour or two later~

Finally everything was done and they let me up. Tsubaki handed me a mirror and I took it to see my reflection. The color of the eye shadow contrasted beautifully with my emerald eyes, the rose-colored blush made it seem like I was blushing slightly, a light pink lip-gloss was smeared across my lips, making them seem glossy. I stared at my reflection and blushed a deeper red, _'How can they be so good at this?-! Seriously, I... I look pretty for once!' _My thoughts swam through my head until I finally put the mirror down.

"Do you like it, Maka?" Liz asked. She'd been in charge of the blush.

"Yeah, do you?" Tsubaki wondered. Tsubaki had been in charge of lipstick.

"Answer already, Maka-onee!" Patty shouted. You already know what she'd done.

"Yeah, I love it. I-I actually look pretty." I mumbled. Everyone grinned then Tsubaki raised her left hand.

"I have an idea... Chrona, can you go in the kitchen for a moment?" Chrona nodded and left the room. "Alright girls, when I call him back in..." Tsubaki explained the plan then we all got into place for what was about to happen. "Chrona, you can come back now!" He walked into the room, clutching his left arm.

"A-Ah, my ankle!" Patty faked. Chrona looked at her and walked over to help.

"A-A-Are you alright, Patty?" He asked. As he bent over, I tackled him from the side. From his lips escaped a barely audible 'oomph'. "Whats going on?-!" Tsubaki came over and placed his head in her lap as Patty sat up and Liz brought the makeup over.

"Now, we know you're a guy, but, we want to give you a makeover." I explained to him while sitting on his stomach and holding his shoulders down.

~Another few hours later~

Chrona's eyelids drooped as I finally got off of him. "You're done!" Patty had been in charge of lipstick, Liz did eye shadow, and Tsubaki did blush. He sat up and fumbled around for the mirror. As Chrona looked at his reflection, he blushed. His blue-green eyes had a deep sea-green eye shadow set over them, a barely visible light pink lipstick, and a tan-colored blush spread across his cheeks.

"I... I look like a girl!" He shouted then passed out.

"Should we put the outfit on him yet?" I asked as I presented a maid's outfit. Liz nodded and we stripped him down to his boxers. After struggling with putting the outfit onto Chrona's limp body, we all fell to the floor, exausted. "Chrona... Actually looks... Really good in a... Maid's outfit," I choked out between gasps for breath. The girls all agreed silently and we started laughing.

"'I look like a girl!'" Patty imitated which got us all laughing even harder. Eventully our laughter died down and the poor boy woke up.

"C-C-Can I take this makeup off yet?" Chrona asked, clutching his arm while the blush just barely hid his blush. We all shook our heads.

"Not until everyone has changed and gotten their makeup done." I shouted, falling back onto the couch.

~Another another few hours later~

I was wearing a whiteish-gray dress that drooped in the back and was just barely held up by two spaghetti straps, and matching high heels. Chrona had been changed into a violet dress that was just barely above the knee and violet flats seeing as he'd never be able to walk in high heels.. Patty was wearing a yellow dress that had no straps, drooped in the back, and went past her ankles along with black heels. Liz matched Patty except her's was above the knees and she had white heels. Tsubaki's dress was the most elegant of the five; It was a midnight blue dress that sparkled and ended in waves at the end along with midnight blue heels.

"Should we have a party? Seeing as we're dressed for one and everything." Liz asked. Everyone nodded in agreement and she invited basically the entire school.


	5. Chapter 5

~Patty's pov~

Liz had taken it upon herself to invite practically the entire school to the Gallows' for the party. She'd also set out a few tables- with all of our help- full of food cooked by Maka and Tsubaki. Chrona had changed from his dress into a suit of white.

"I-I don't know how to deal with parties, Maka!" He wailed, hiding himself behind the petite girl. I giggled as I watched him. _'Chrona's such a wimp; I wonder why Tsubaki-onee invited him.'_

"Chrona, its fine! Alright? There's just going to be some dancing, possible- make that probable- karaoke, drunks, and some other things you don't need to worry abo-" Just then the doorbell rang signaling that the first few guests had arrived. She ran over to the door as I sat on the steps with my newest stuffed giraffe in my arms. "Oh, hello Kid, Soul, Black Star, and Justin!"

"Soul's here?" Liz shouted from the kitchen then ran to go see if it was true. "Oh hello Soul!" She hugged him tightly then blushed and ran back to the kitchen.

"Do I ask what that was about?" Soul questioned, rubbing the back of his head. We all shook our heads and they entered the foyer where we were all waiting. _'Eek! Kid's here!' _I thought to myself, grinning widely at who knows what. As expected by me, the doorbell rang again and I opened the door to reveal Jacqueline, Kim, Ox, Harvar, the Pots, Killik, and... People I don't know.

"Hello!" I shouted cheerfully then stuffed my giraffe in Jacqueline's face, "isn't he so pretty? His name is Bunny!"

"Uh... Sure?"

"Wrong, damnit! He's not pretty, he's handsome! I hate you!" With that, I ran to the living room where everything had been moved and a stereo system had been set up. As usual, everything was still perfectly symmetrical. _'I want to ruin this God damned house of fucking symmetry!' _

~To Maka and Justin, Justin's pov~

"So, you decided to throw a party?" I asked as music started blaring from the living room. She nodded her head.

"Yeah, all of us decided to do something fun." Maka smiled gently, her emerald eyes drifting from my face and back to the starry sky above the world of humans. I reached a hand out and gently grabbed a part of her beautiful sandy-blond hair, twirling it around in my fingers.

"You know, this light makes it seem as if you're glowing..." I trailed off, bringing the piece of hair to my lips and kissing it. "You're very beautiful tonight, my dear Maka."

She blushed and lightly smacked my hand away, "S-Shut up".

"Can't deal with a compliment, cute." I sighed softly. She looked up at me again, emerald eyes locking on sky blue ones.

"Justin, I really hate to ruin the moment and all but I really need to know this," she started, "why do you like me?"

"Because, my dear Maka, you're yourself and I love that about you. You aren't afraid to voice your opinions, fight for what's right, help your friends, stick up for them, and also because of your personality." I answered, keeping my eyes on hers to make sure she believed what I was saying. "Now, since you asked, I must know why you like me."

Maka went pink in the face as she turned away, "Because I like you for you. I love everything about you." She said simply.


	6. Chapter 6

~Liz's POV~

"Hello again, Soul!" I smiled as I stood up after falling onto my butt. I'd bumped into Soul seconds ago when neither of us were paying attention. "Sorry for bumping into you. I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going so..."

"No, I should be sorry. It's not cool to bump into such a cute girl," he said, wiping the dust off of my lower back. "I-I doubt you want me touching your butt, so I'll, um, leave that to you." He rubs the back of his head, looking away.

"T-Thanks," I stuttered, wiping my bottom off quickly. "D-Do you want to maybe... Dance with me?"

"That'd be really cool." He said, taking my hand and leading me to the dance floor where a slow song suddenly comes on. "Oh, look at that." He pulled me closer, placing his hands on my waist as I placed my hands on his shoulders. We started dancing. (A/N If I switch from past to present and back again, sorry)

"I have something to admit, Soul," I say, blushing and looking away from him.

"What's up buttercup?" He asks, tilting my chin so I'm looking at him.

"Well, e-ever since I met you, when Kid first fought you, I... I've kind of had a crush on you..." I admit, managing to hide my face again. Soul starts chuckling, his body rumbling against mine.

"Is that so?" He practically purrs, scaring me slightly at his tone. "Well, my dear, the same is true for you. I've had a crush on you ever since Kid shot me saying, 'Oops, my fingers slipped.'" He laughs at the memory. "Although, I never thought that you might have the same feelings as me."

"Well, I do!" I defensively say, only to be silenced with a kiss.

"Well, I know that now." He chuckles, leaning his forehead against mine.


	7. Chapter 7

_Panda: I really never thought I'd be continuing this story, but I know there might at least be someone who misses it, so I decided, why the hell not. Let's bring it back!_

* * *

><p>(AN: This will no longer be told from one person's POV unless I'm switching what's going on.)

She hadn't really been expecting to be falling this deep and this fast for just one person. Nor had she imagined it would be Soul, the one person she'd usually found to be annoying as hell; even more so than her sister. Though not by much, because Patty was, well, she was a special case when it came to being annoying.

Shaking her head, she found herself giving a gentle smile as she kicked off her heels by the table, before hurrying her way back to Soul, slipping her arms around him and laughing quietly when he gave a surprised noise and tensed, before relaxing as he realized who it was.

"Those heels really made you even taller than me. So uncool," he grumbles, turning in her hold and looking up at her. It was bad enough she was already taller than he was. "Though I'm glad you took them off. At least you're a little closer to my height now. Wish I was a bit taller."

Shaking his head, he slips his arms around her waist and she just giggles softly.

"Sorry I'm tall. I'd shrink if I could, just to be smaller than you and make it so you can rest your head on mine instead of vice versa." Shrugging, Liz hummed as they started swaying, awkwardly bending herself enough to rest her head against his shoulder. She didn't mind being taller than him, but at the same time, she knew full well that if he could, he'd make it so he was the taller one. And that made her a bit upset.

Apparently he wanted her to change. Just her height so far, but still.

"Soul, does this make us boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Maybe. Depends on if you wanna be my girlfriend," he answers simply.

"Oh, dear me, no, never," she replies, rolling her eyes. "That was sarcasm. Of course I want to be your girlfriend."

"Then I guess it does make us boyfriend and girlfriend."

* * *

><p>The last thing she'd said to him was the only reason she could give for liking him; because he was himself and he wasn't anyone else. He didn't change for anyone, he didn't do anything for anyone without asking anyone if they needed help..<p>

She just really liked him.

And she didn't know just how to explain it.

"Maka," Justin says softly, pulling the blonde close. "I want you to live with me. I don't like the thought of you sharing a roof with a hormonal teenage boy. I'd much rather you came to live with me."

"I-"

Oh. Oh dear.

"I'll think about it."

* * *

><p><em>Panda: Oh, what a way to end there.<br>_

_Not sure what to do with all of them just yet. But beware, there will be feels._

_And the rating may very possibly change._


End file.
